


09. Cold December Night

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Navidad, Peter Feels, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	09. Cold December Night

—¿Te gusta este color? ¿O crees que deberíamos dejar el mismo que el del año pasado? 

—Ese está bien.

—Pero entonces tendríamos que comprar un árbol nuevo, otras luces, esferas, más adornos y…

Oía el incesante parloteo de su tía y no era capaz de ponerle atención. Ir de compras lo inquietaba y cansaba mucho, pero esa vez era peor de lo que él pudiera recordar. Suspiró cuando vio que May se alejó a saludar efusivamente a alguien.

Esa vez habían salido a hacer las compras de navidad y sin dudarlo, había tenido que usar el bastón en público. Se sentía incómodo ante las miradas llenas de lástima de la gente que lo miraba con morbo. Podía adivinar lo que estaban pensando y en que cómo era posible que un joven de su edad usara bastón y se viera así de cansado y desgastado físicamente. Tal vez estaba enfermo. Eso era lo único que podía pensar y aseguraba para sus adentros que la gente supondría eso. Lo que terminaba de acrecentar su ansiedad, era el lugar en el que estaban. May había juntado todo el sueldo de sus horas extras y los ahorros que tenían, para ir al centro comercial más lujoso de la ciudad.  
Era la primera vez que iban y apenas estaba iniciando el día. Después de comprar los adornos para la decoración, irían a comprar ropa nueva. Así se lo había prometido a Peter, quien se había negado rotundamente, pero al final tuvo que ceder para no lastimar a su tía. Las dos últimas navidades habían sido grises. La primera la habían pasado en el hospital, mientras él se recuperaba de una de sus tantas cirugías y en esta, la segunda, ambos habían fingido una cordialidad por demás abrumadora. May se estaba esforzando para que esta, fuera lo más genuina posible y Peter no podía poner de su parte, por más que lo intentaba.

—¿Cómo ves? ¿Nos llevamos el árbol rosa?

Peter frunció el ceño.

—¿Ya viste cuánto cuesta?

May sonrió. Peter conocía esa sonrisa.

—Sí y tengo para llevarme ese o el que le sigue. Si hoy no tenemos tiempo para ir por la ropa, podemos ir mañana. ¿Qué dices?

No podía darse el lujo de ser honesto con ella y arruinar uno de los pocos momentos memorables que tendría para la posteridad, quizá por sí algún día lograba sentirse mejor y olvidar la zozobra que lo aquejaba. Peter se acercó a su tía y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Era lo adecuado.

—El rosa y las esferas doradas que te gustaron. Este año sí te puedo ayudar a decorar y sí, regresamos mañana por lo que haga falta, venimos a la hora que tú quieras.

May dio saltitos como si fuera una niña pequeña y Peter la vio ir detrás de uno de los dependientes. Hubiera querido sentir la misma emoción de cuando era un niño e iba con sus tíos a comprar todo lo necesario para las fiestas. Desde que recordaba haber quedado a cargo de ellos, cada fiesta era divertida y llena de calor de hogar. Aunque sabía que eran sus tíos, Peter se desvivía por ellos y “accidentalmente” los llamaba padres. Después de que su tío murió, las cosas habían sido grises, pero, aun así, May y él se esforzaban porque no se sintiera que la pena había embargado su casa, y a raíz de lo que había sucedido con Peter, la situación se había vuelto insostenible. Peter miró con recelo a toda la gente que estaba ahí. Juraría que ellos eran más felices de lo que él se hubiera esforzado por ser en toda su vida y que estaban ajenos a esa realidad que a él lo asfixiaba a cada momento. Miraba con envidia a las parejas que iban tomadas de la mano y que hacían planes para que su celebración fuera única y especial. Algunas parejas realmente llamaban la atención por las efusivas muestras de amor y porque alguno de los dos, era mayor al otro. Eso era algo que nunca iba a tener. No tomando en cuenta que por un tonto sueño de amor, si vida había cambiado radicalmente.

Peter apretó los puños y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos. Eran tantas emociones que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer agotado, derrotado por no saber cómo afrontarlas. Aún seguía pensando en ese primer beso robado que, aunque no era cómo él lo hubiera deseado ni con quien él hubiera querido, sí lo había dejado pensando en que había otras posibilidades fuera de lo que él sentía y conocía. ¿En verdad era posible posar la mirada en alguien más que no fuera Tony? Porque MJ lo besó sin que él lo hubiera imaginado y Peter no había sentido nada. Era como una oportunidad no pedida y por eso mismo desperdiciada.

No era como que viera a MJ como una nueva posibilidad ni que pensara que cambiaría sus sentimientos de inmediato, porque eso que ella le dijo esa misma mañana, bien podía ser sólo un “premio de consolación”. Peter sabía que ella era voluble y que tal vez lo había besado por lástima, por hacerlo sentir bien, como amigos. Él muchas veces le había dicho a la gente lo que sabía que deseaban por escuchar, su alter ego lo había dicho a la gente para que no entrara en pánico ante los momentos de crisis. Él mismo se lo había dicho al estar bajo el amparo de esa máscara que cubría sus más grandes temores. Tal vez ese “primer beso” sólo había sido un intento desesperado por hacerlo volver a la vida.  
Y lo más importante ¿habría alguien en el mundo que lo quisiera así como estaba ahora? Peter sabía por experiencia del ultimo año y medio, que la gente era superficial y aunque dijeran que el interior era lo más importante, eso no era verdad. Bastaba con ser consciente de la firma tan lastimosa y hasta repulsiva con la que la gente lo miraba y la manera tan deliberada en la que las chicas a su alrededor, lo ignoraban. Los niños lo señalaban por el bastón y los padres, lejos de pedirles que fueran discretos o respetuosos, se unían a esas miradas que lo atravesaban y lastimaban.

Peter contuvo las ganas de llorar. No era el momento de descomponerse frente a esa horda tan insensible de desconocidos y menos, permitir que lo juzgaran por algo que no conocían. Más bien, ellos tendrían que sentirse agradecidos de que en algún momento, posiblemente, él les había salvado la vida y había evitado una tragedia. No debía sentirse intimidado por ellos ni sentirse menospreciado por sus insignificantes miradas. Por mucho que le doliera, no debía darles ese gusto. Al final de cuentas, ellos debían estar agradecidos porque en algún momento él fue capaz de ayudarlos y eran los menos indicados para mirarlo con desprecio y con lástima. De alguna forma, la última vez que lo intentó, esa intención iba implícita antes de caer al vacío.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a observar los adornos de la temporada. Las esferas, las luces, las villas y los juguetes sólo le hicieron recordar que en algún momento, se imaginó a sí mismo pasando una navidad en compañía de Tony. Que alguna vez soñó con hacer esas compras y esos preparativos, que fuera en su humilde departamento o en la majestuosa torre del otro, existía la posibilidad de estar juntos y darse un beso debajo del muérdago. Que tal vez podía beber champaña en compañía de aquel que aun le robaba suspiros y cuyo rostro era difícil borrar. Que por fin le daría mil y un besos aun cuando alguien ya le había robado el primero.  
Una mano se posó en su hombro.

—¿Nos vamos?

May estaba frente a él.

—Sí, vámonos.

—¿Sabes que vi y me gustó mucho para ti?

—No —contestó fingiendo interés—. ¿Qué viste?

—Una villa con un tren, como el que pediste cuando tenías siete años. Supongo que aunque ya hayan pasado diez años, aun pudieras quererlo.

Peter sonrió. Esta vez fue imposible contener las lágrimas.

—May, ya no soy un niño.

—Siempre serás mi niño y no importa lo que digas, ya está envuelta para regalo, así que tendrás que fingir sorpresa cuando abras la caja, ¿entendido?  
Peter abrazó a May. Ella entendió lo que él quería decir. Caminaron hacia la salida cuando delante de ellos, una mujer rubia pasó rápidamente, empujándolos a ambos.

—¡Oh, discúlpenme, por favor! No fue mi intención.

May sonrió.

—No hay cuidado.

Peter la miró y su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

—¿Están bien? De verdad, no fue mi intención empujarlos. Hay demasiada gente y…

—Todo está bien, no hay cuidado. ¿Nos vamos, Peter?

Peter asintió en silencio. La mujer sacó su teléfono.

—Sí, ya voy para allá, amor. ¿En dónde dices que estás? Ah, ya te vi.

May comenzó a avanzar entre la gente mientras Peter trataba de ver a la persona a la que esa mujer buscaba. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban sólo de imaginarlo.


End file.
